Liliy Potter un nuevo comienzo
by inalcanzable-unattainable
Summary: Traduccion.. El peligro que se acercaba, era más poderoso que yo. Pero era más poderoso que nosotros juntos? Scorp toma mi mano, y yo sé que no importa lo que yo le había hecho. Voldemort había hecho cargo de todo. SEQUEL, Lily Potter, El comienzo de la Tercera Guerra
1. Chapter 1

Me estiro y suspiro mientras subo la cama.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, mi hora habitual en que me levanto y agarro un lindo top Hollister lunares blancos y azules de neón pantalones cortos oscuros, junto con mi talla de sujetador acolchado, y mi ropa interior de encaje.

Entre en mi cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, como me paso en la ducha y usar mi Bath and Body Works maravilloso lavado de cuerpo de gasa rosa.

Salgo de mí mismo tratando de apagarlo, y entonces rápidamente encero mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente me lavo los dientes, luego aplico mi maquillaje, y luego seco mi pelo rojo largo.

Me visto rápidamente, admirando mi cuerpo delgado, los huesos revelador, y mis derrames largas, el pelo perfectamente rectas sobre mis hombros.

"Lily El desayuno está listo!" mi mamá llama desde la cocina.

Suspiro y grito: "Bajo en un minuto!"

Me puse desodorante, y mi perfume favorito, Viva La Juicy, y camino de vuelta a mi armario.

Agarro mis chanclas de color amarillo brillante, luego me deslizo sobre mi sudadera azul marino Hollister, ya que era una mañana de otoño frío.

"Lily Potter! Si tengo que llamarte una vez más lo juro por Merlín!" mi madre grita y me pongo los ojos.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar.

Me doy vuelta y me dirijo a través del comedor y en la cocina estaban mis hermanos que están cargando sus cajas con las pequeñas crepes hechas por mi madre, porque nos íbamos a la madriguera para la cena.

"Por el amor de Merlín, James no vas a comer ni una cosa en la madriguera." mi padre dice moviendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en James, que estaba metiendo la cara con las tres mini crepes.

"Lily Potter! Tenemos que irnos pronto!" mi madre grita y me sonreía mientras me paro detrás de ella.

"Reduzca la velocidad loca o te aparecerá una vena". digo y James, Al e incluso papá se ríen.

"Lily, cariño mientras te ves hermosa usted necesita tomar menos tiempo". Mi madre dice moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo y me pongo los ojos.

"Yo estaba allí por 45 minutos, mamá". digo y ella niega con la cabeza y pone los ojos.

"Cariño, ¿te vas a comer?" Mi madre le pregunta.

"No. Voy a comer en la madriguera." digo y James sonríe.

"Más para mí", grita James y luego se atraganta con la comida y todos nos sacudimos la cabeza hacia él.

"James la alimentación requiere masticar". Mi padre dice que como las golondrinas James y sonríe.

"Pues no hay comida de todos modos. Harry, ¿sabes cuando va a llegar Teddy? Juró que vendría de compras con nosotros." Mi madre dice a mi padre y el sacude la cabeza.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo." Al ponerse de pie y dice Pongo los ojos.  
"Al que ni siquiera puede encontrar una novia, por no hablar de nuestro propio hermano." Que digo y todos ríen.

"Draco y Scorpius vienen?" mi madre le pregunta.

Draco Malfoy Scorpius y han estado viviendo en mi casa desde que tenía diez años.

Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorp, había sido asesinada justo en frente de él cuando tenía once años en su propia casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad, así que vinieron a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, y desde hace tiempo se convirtió en seis años.

Pero mis hermanos, eran los mejores compañeros con Scorp y Scorp y yo hablamos a veces, en su mayoría eran sólo insinuaciones y fiestas, y la sesión de vez en cuando coqueteo, y una vez nos habiamos besado, cuando jugamos un juego muggle llamado girar la botella.

"Papá no va a venir." Scorp dice sentándose a la mesa, "Él tiene el trabajo hoy."

"Es una vergüenza". Mi madre dice sonriendo, como nos dio a todos una botella de agua.

"¿Y tú, Scorpius? Creo que es necesario túnicas nuevas." Mi padre dice.

"Papá". Yo digo suspirando rodando mis ojos.

Antes, cuando mi padre se fue a Hogwarts había que visten túnicas.

Ahora para las niñas es el color de su jersey de casa, con una falda, y en sólo tuvimos que llevar nuestro uniforme de dos días de los cinco que pasé en las clases a la semana.

Y para los chicos es lo mismo sin la falda, o un botón de camisa y pantalones vaqueros.

"Lo sé. Ropa." Mi papá dice y yo sacudo la cabeza y rodar mis ojos.

"Eres tan pasado de moda". Murmuro y él sonríe y mi madre finge mirar daño.

"¿Eso significa que seamos viejos?" mi madre me dice y sonríe.

"Sí que lo son." Que digo y mi madre frunce el ceño , así que agrego. "No te preocupes mamá, todavía pareces a tu veinticinco años."

Mi mamá realmente se le veía de esa manera, no había rastro de gris en su pelo, no había ni siquiera una arruga en su cara, y mi madre todavía era delgada exactamente como yo, y tenía el pelo largo y liso rojo que todavía se veía maravillosa.

El cabello de mi mamá tenía sólo dos pulgadas más corta que la mía, la mía era un poco más allá de mis costillas, mi madre terminaba justo por encima de su caja toráxcica.

"¿Eso me hace un hombre mayor con una mujer caliente y hermosos hijos?" -pregunta mi padre.

"Ugh papá!" Le grito y él sonríe.

"Esperando una respuesta". Mi padre dice y yo suspiro.

"No." Yo digo que sobresale la lengua, pero era una mentira total.

Mi papá todavía parecía que tenía veinticinco años y, todavía tenía la cabeza llena de pelo negro desordenado, a lo largo sin arrugas, pero algunas cicatrices.

"Me siento herido Lilsy". Mi papá dice fingiendo dolor.

"Yo soy un Slytherin, papá te acostumbras a él." Que digo y suspira mi madre.

"Por favor, Lily no empieces con eso otra vez." Mi madre dice.

Suspiro y Scorp sonríe.

"Di Lilsy, ¿estás preparado para crema Gryffindor este año?" Scorp pide y le doy un empujón.

"Sabes que odio ser llamado así." Y digo sonriendo levemente y él sonríe de nuevo.

Scorp y yo tenía un poco de la misma relación que James y Al hice, y sé Scorp me miró como a una hermana pequeña, yo no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto.

"Está bien, chicos". Mi madre dice que regresaba de recuperar su bolso y las llaves del coche.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." James dice y frunce el ceño a mi madre.

"Conducir lleva demasiado tiempo." Al queja.

"No me gusta conducir". Que digo y suspira mi madre.

"Bien, pero si te pierdes no me vengas llorando". Mi madre dice que suena frustrado como ella fija sus llaves a un lado.

Amenaza de mi madre no era nada, que todos sabíamos que si uno de nosotros tanto como se quejó que tenía un dolor de cabeza que estaría a nuestro lado inmediatamente.

"Muy bien, vamos, esto no puede durar todo el día." Mi padre dice sonriendo levemente mientras él pone su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre y ella le devuelve la sonrisa mientras caminamos hacia la puerta.

"Aloe Homora". Mi madre dice y la puerta cerrada con llave encaje en su lugar.

"Toma de las manos". Mi padre dice.

Scorp pone su mano en mi espalda y yo le miro y él levanta sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Scorp". Digo rodando mis ojos, pero en realidad disfrutando de la forma en que su mano se siente en la espalda, la forma en que su toque solo envía corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo.

"Sabes que me encanta, Lily." Scorp dice y le doy un gesto coqueto de mi hombro como James bruscamente agarra el hombro y se para entre nosotros.

Me estremezco cuando nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon, el aire frío mordiendo en mi piel expuesta.

"Tienes frío". James dice sonriendo y yo muevo la cabeza.

"Donde primero?" -pregunta mi padre.

"La librería". Mi madre dice.

"La tienda bromas!" grita James.

"Ropas".dice Scorp y lo miro y asiento con la cabeza.

"Está bien!" dice mi padre.

"Ginny, Albus, ir a encontrarse con Hermione y Rose a la librería. James, Scorp, y Lily vamos a ir a comprar ropa". Mi padre dice.

"Pero papá, necesito ropa." Al se queja y mi padre suspira.

"Está bien. James ir con tu mamá". Mi padre dice y suspira James.

"¿Por qué no puede ella ir sola?" James pregunta.

"James". Yo digo, sabiendo que James había tocado un nervio muy sensible.

Esa fue la respuesta a la pregunta de James, los mortífagos eran los rallyes, todos ellos habían escapado de Azkaban y mi padre estaba temiendo lo peor.

"Err ... Lo siento." dice James.

"Te llamaré cuando hayamos terminado." Murmuro y mi madre asiente con la cabeza.

"Te amo! Manténgase a salvo!" ella grita mientras ella se aleja y puedo oírla empezar a regañar a James.

"Los niños de Kay. ¿Dónde vamos?" -pregunta mi padre y yo sonrío como comenzamos a caminar a la tienda de ropa muggle.

Me detengo delante de Hollister, que está justo al lado de Abercrombie y Gilly Hicks.

Miro a mi padre y suspira él y yo extiendo mi mano.  
"Aquí" Mi padre dice y me entrega su tarjeta de crédito.

"No gaste demasiado". Mi padre dice y yo lo abrazo.

"No lo haré papá!" -Grito.

Como Scorp, Al, y yo caminamos al interior me pierdo en la ropa como lo hace Scorp, y Al y pronto, hemos comprado casi toda la tienda como todos salir llevando grandes bolsas llenas de ropa, cada uno de nosotros probablemente tenga gastado 1.000 dólares, y luego nos dirigimos a Abercrombie, y Gilly Hicks haciendo lo mismo y gastar la misma cantidad.

Entonces nos dirigimos al otro lado de la calle para Aeropostale y apoderarse de varias cosas que pasan por lo menos doscientos dólares cada uno allí también.

Me sorprendió no ver a mi papá nos espera a medida que fuera, y ponte en medio de la calle.

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo.

"Hey". Digo yo.  
"Hola cariño, estoy en la biblioteca con su madre." Mi papá dice.

"¿Pasó algo?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero terminar bien". Mi padre dice y puedo sentir que está mintiendo a nosotros.

"Está bien que sólo va a ir a la zapatería rápido". Digo yo.

"Bueno, date prisa." Mi padre dice y cuelgo mi iphone y deslice de nuevo en el bolsillo.

"Vamos a ir." Que digo y caminamos a la zapatería.

Como estamos pagando por los zapatos que miro afuera, se hacía más oscuro, y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover.

Y no me refiero a la lluvia suave encantadora que cuando yo era niño me gustaba bailar me refiero al vertido, granizo, tormenta y relámpagos.

Suspiro mientras recojo mi bolso, que había conseguido botas de combate, furgonetas, toms, botas grises y largo casi hasta la rodilla botas altas de color gris con un tacón pequeño de ellos, y luego por el gusto de hacerlo tengo unos tacones altos hermosos brillante , cerca de diez pares de Converse, y luego un par de Nikes.

Puse mi capucha en la cabeza y Scorp, y Al me siguen las bolsas estaban llegando a ser demasiado para llevar.

"Lilsy vamos a aparecernos." Al dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Si esto es demasiado para llevar." Digo, ya que no se puede ni mover ya que tengo demasiadas bolsas de camino.

Scorp incómodamente pasa a mí y presiona su pierna en la mía y la cadera y Al-pone una bolsa entre sus rodillas y agarra mi muñeca mientras aparate.

Me tropiezo en la puerta, entonces me inclino a recoger la llave debajo del felpudo y camino interior.

Casualmente tirar mis maletas dentro al igual que Al y Scorp y puedo escuchar Draco Malfoy jurando abundantemente.

"Scorpius" Draco ladra y gruñe Scorp.

"Oh no". Scorp dice y le doy una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Scorpius, Al, Lily. Gracias a Dios que ustedes están a salvo." Draco dice.

"¿Por qué ha pasado?" Lo que pido.

"No hay tiempo para explicar. Pero tu padre me dijo que si yo iba a ver que lo reciba en la madriguera". Draco dice.

"Así que tenemos a aparecerse a la madriguera?" Lo que pido.

"Sí y lo mejor ir rápido. Tengo que regresar al Ministerio de la Magia". Dice Draco y Scorpius se da una palmada en el hombro y sale de la casa y escucho el crack como él aparates.

"Está bien. Así que aquí está lo que sabemos. Algunos crisis básico se estalló. Nuestra familia está esperando por nosotros en la madriguera y se supone que debemos aparecernos". dice Al.

"Vamos, que mejor que se vaya." James dice tirando de mi brazo ligeramente.

Fuera de mis dos hermanos que tenía un lazo más estrecho con James, él siempre fue sobreprotector de mí, sin embargo, no dejaría de broma conmigo, en tanto que Al era protector conmigo también, pero él nunca realmente se divirtieron conmigo prefiriendo colgar alrededor de Scorp o Hugo.

"No podemos simplemente todo aparate a la vez, es un milagro que no te pierdas la primera vez." Scorp dijo mientras se toca la mano a la espalda una vez más.

"Scorp tiene razón. Al y yo iré, y Scorp es mejor que muy bien cuidar de mi hermana."James dice de una manera muy amenazante su desgarbada figura 6 pies 2 se eleva sobre nosotros, incluso Scorp que tenía sólo dos pulgadas más corto que parecía un enano bajo James.

"Yo le daría mi vida." Scorp dice y recuerdo cómo nos había salido el año pasado, y recientemente se separó hace un mes.

"Scorp". Yo digo recordando lo que nuestra separación había sido terminado.

"No te preocupes Lily, vamos." Scorp dice mientras coge mi mano.

"Vamos a hablar de ello en la Madriguera." Digo cierta firmeza en la voz que nadie se atrevía a discutir con.

"Así es. Scorp, Lily usted primero." Al dice mirando a nosotros.

Scorp envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, "Más vale prevenir entonces lo siento ¿no?"

Y entonces se empieza, esa sensación que odio remolcadores en mi ombligo y tira de mí y Scorp como gritar en voz alta mientras la tierra en el jardín delantero frente a la Madriguera.

"Lily!" mis gritos desde el interior de la madre y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí rápidamente y bien apretado.

"¡Ay! Mamá me dejó ir!" Exclamo el tobillo ardiente de donde había aterrizado duro en ello.

"Oh bien, Scorpius confío que estás bien?" mi madre pregunta y ella de mala gana me deja ir.

"Sí señora Potter." Scorp dice y ella lo abraza fuertemente.

"Llámame Ginny." Ella dice que ella y acaricia su mejilla y con un grito que se ejecuta después de James y Al que acaban de llegar a la mitad del patio.

"Lily, ¿estás bien?" -pregunta mi padre tocando mi brazo y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Está bien entrar, no es seguro aquí." Mi padre dice y Scorp y yo nos dirigimos en el interior de mala gana y abro mi boca para hablar con él al entrar en la sala, pero él se acerca a hablar con Fred.

"Hey Lil-a-flor". Roxanne dice y sonreír yo.  
"Roxy-Poxy". Que digo y ella sonríe.

"Me parece bien". Roxanne dice y se encoge de ella.

En ese momento, una pequeña bola de luz apareció en el salón y mi padre se abre paso entre todos nosotros y lo mira.

Se ilumina tomando todas las luces que estaban en la casa, dejando una luz cegadora y James empuja más allá de mí y se encuentra un poco por delante de mí y Teddy se destaca por mi papá, Victorie agarrando la mano.

"El Ministerio ha caído una vez más." Kingsley Shacklebolt voz provenía de la bola de luz ", Voldemort está realmente detrás. Él ha aprendido todas las ubicaciones de las casas de seguridad".

La expresión de mi padre estaba pálido y Scorp se puso a mi lado y me miró a los ojos con solemnidad.

"Papá". Scorp susurros como la bola de luz desaparece y las luces de la casa volverá a encender.

"Harry". Mi madre dice que ella y corre hacia mi padre.

"Papá". Susurro y se vuelve para mirarme, al pasar de donde había estado agazapado.

Él pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, "Papá, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?"

"Lily, cariño, te irá bien. Me aseguraré de ello." Mi padre dice y él me abraza fuertemente.

"Tengo miedo". Susurro y hace un sonido lloriqueando.

"Yo sé nena, yo también lo estoy." Mi padre dice y pone una mano en mi mejilla y me besa en la frente.

"Tal vez, deberíamos comer y luego hablar de este asunto." Mi madre dice y sonríe James.

"Por fin estoy lo suficientemente grande, todo lo que escuchas estaba empezando a ser molesto." James dice y mi madre niega con la cabeza.

"Cualquier persona mayor de 19 años." Mi madre dice y sacude la cabeza a mi hermano.

"Shh! niños cavar pulg Ginny, Hermione querido serías queridos y me ayudan con la configuración de las camas de aire?" la abuela pide y ellos asienten con la cabeza.

"Claro mamá". Mi madre dice.

"No tengo hambre, abuela. ¿Te puedo ayudar?" Pido y la abuela niega con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, querida. Tienes que comer, tienes que ser fuerte". la abuela dice y ella me da palmaditas en la mejilla y el bullicio de imputar las camas.

Suspiro mientras me siento a la mesa, yo no tenía ganas de comer.

"Lily comer". Teddy dice y me lanza una mirada.  
"No puedo." Digo yo.

"Lily, las necesidades lo último que papá es una carga". Teddy dice y yo suspiro y tomar una cucharada pequeña de macarrones y lo puso en el plato como yo lo meta en la boca y terminar rápidamente.

"Lily querida, ¿hay algo que le gustaría que recoger?" -pregunta mi padre.

"¿Qué?" Lo que pido.

"En la casa". Mi padre dice.

"Mi tronco, las bolsas de cosas que conseguimos hoy". Yo digo a sabiendas de que todo lo que necesito está ahí.

"Muy bien, James, Al mismo por ti?" -pregunta mi padre y mis hermanos asienten con la cabeza.

"Papá, no puedes volver atrás." Y le digo a mi papá sonríe.

"Voy a estar bien". Mi papá dice y se planta un beso en la frente y sale por la puerta, mi tío Ron cerca detrás de él y escucho su crack, ya que se aparecen.

"Querida Lily, podrás estar durmiendo junto a Scorp, y Roxanne". Mi madre dice que yo y ver como ella se expande la sala de estar ligeramente usando la magia.

Mi madre mueve la sección, y preside a un lado, junto con la mesa de centro, ya que los colchones de tamaño completo ocupan mucho espacio.

"Teddy y Victorie puede tomar el cuarto de huéspedes." Mi madre dice suspirando.

"Gracias, mamá". Teddy dice y mi madre sonríe.

Teddy sabía que mi madre no la suya, pero aún así la llamaba así porque fue quien lo crió, a veces la llama tía Ginny también.

"De nada cariño." Mi madre dice que como otros anillos grieta a través de la noche y mi padre entra, junto con el tío Ron.

Había maletas en sus brazos, y las bolsas de cosas extienda sus brazos.

"Caray Lils, ¿qué comprar toda la tienda?" -pregunta mi padre y yo sonreír.

* * *

**HOLA.** **ESTA HISTORIA ES TRADUCCION CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA.** es de 13kali a mi me encanto y llegamos hasta aqui

**PLEASE DEJEN UN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Salto en mi correa de espagueti, azul camisón de encaje que corta a mitad de camino de rodillas.

"¡Papá!" Grito y oigo a mi padre correr por las escaleras como la persona que había entrado por la puerta se acerca más a mí y me da vuelta en las luces.

"Lils!" mi papá grita mientras me tira detrás de él y yo suspiro un suspiro de alivio cuando veo Kingsley de pie delante de mí.

"Kingsley". Susurro y me pongo de pie y sonríe.  
"Siento miedo, pero tengo palabra". Kingsley dice.

"Lils, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Kingsley si quiere algo? Voy a buscar a los adultos." Mi padre dice y se planta un beso en la mejilla mientras corro mis dedos por mi pelo largo roja directa que todavía se ve perfecto.

"Kingsley, ¿quieres algo de beber?" Pido y Kingsley sonríe a través de la mirada solemne en su rostro.

"No, gracias, Lily. No me gustaría ser un inconveniente." Kingsley dice.  
"Está bien. Mi abuela va a empezar la cafetera." Yo digo y Kingsley sonríe.

"En ese caso, me encantaría una taza de café". Kingsley dice que mi madre camina por las escaleras vestida con su camisón gris idéntico al mío, pero ella está usando una chaqueta encima.

"Buenos días, Lily." Mi madre dice y miro el reloj.

"Si mamá 02 a.m.. Realmente no califican como mañana." Que digo y mi madre niega con la cabeza y me besa en la frente.

"Así Kingsley, ¿qué necesitas para hablar?" pregunta mi abuelo bajaba las escaleras junto con mi abuela, la tía Hermione, tío Ron, Teddy y Victorie.

"Algo que todos necesitamos saber. Pero me gustaría también hablar con Harry y Lily solos." Kingsley dice y mis ojos se agrandan.

"Lily, ¿podría despertarlos?" Teddy le pide y yo asiento con la cabeza soñolienta.

"James y Al Potter despertar!" Le grito y miro hacia abajo a medida que revolver un poco todavía ponen sus cabezas hacia abajo y vuelven a dormir.

Suspiro y levante el lado del colchón de James, y lo tiro a Al, el colchón va a través de la habitación, y James derrocar a Al.

Yo sonrío, y Teddy se ríe un poco al igual que mi padre cuando James gime en voz alta, ya que Al levantarse.  
"Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, y Scorp levántate!" Que digo y se levantan y todos nos sentamos a la mesa.

"¿Qué palabra traes?" mi abuela le pregunta nerviosamente.

"El Ministerio se ha hecho cargo, sin embargo, son cada vez se estabilizó, y Hogwarts está a salvo, protegida por nuestros mejores aurores distintos de Harry, por supuesto." Kingsley dice.

"¿Y él?" mi madre le pregunta nerviosamente.

"Voldemort es realmente la espalda. Los avistamientos se han confirmado". Kingsley dice tomar una respiración profunda.

Mi padre pone su cabeza entre las manos y la habitación es solemne.

Todo lo que sé es que Voldemort mató a mucha gente durante la guerra, y que ha vuelto a matar a todos en mi familia.

"¿Por qué tienes que hablar conmigo y con papá?" Lo que pido.

"Bueno, Lily, ¿cuánto sabe usted acerca de la guerra en primer lugar?" Kingsley pide y mi madre y mi padre los ojos de él.

"Lily sabe un montón." Mi madre dice con firmeza pero Kingsley no le hace caso y sigue mirando directamente hacia mí.

"No hay nada básicamente." Que digo y Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, tu tocayo Lily Potter y James Potter fueron asesinados por Voldemort, porque se puso en el camino cuando llegó a matar a su padre a causa de una profecía cuando tenía uno." Kingsley dice y deja caer la mandíbula.  
"¿Qué?"mis padres dicen.

"Kingsley!" mi madre advierte.

"A través de sus años en Hogwarts, Voldemort entró en sus tiempos de vida diferentes, tratando de matarlo. Cuando su padre cumplió 17 años, Hermione, Ron y él se dedicó a destruir finalmente a Voldemort. Una guerra estalló, pero ganó nuestro lado. Durante el proceso varias personas murieron, entre ellos, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Fred. Voldemort ha regresado ahora para que pueda cumplir con la nueva profecía ".Kingsley dice.

"Nueva profecía?" -pregunta mi padre mirando a James, Al y yo, todo el mundo mirando a mi papá.

"Sí, pero su tiempo diferente esto". Kingsley dice.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Teddy le pide.

"Harry no es la persona que tiene que cumplir con este tiempo." Kingsley dice y poco a poco se ve en todos nosotros.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?" -pregunta mi padre sonaba preocupado.

Kingsley suspira saca un pedazo de papel y se lo da a mi papá.

"¿Qué es eso?" Hermione le pregunta.

"Un resumen de la profecía." Mi padre dice que va pálido.

Kingsley toma el trozo de lomo de papel, y suspira.

"Esta profecía fue creado para hablar de la nueva guerra. Voldemort lucharán contra un Potter una vez más, y se convertirán en sobrevino de manera casi interminable de muerte y de vida. Hay que matar al otro con el fin de sobrevivir a la terrible experiencia." Kingsley lee en voz alta y mi madre pone su cara en sus manos y mi padre le aprieta con fuerza.

"¿Quién es?" -pregunta mi padre, el nombre no debe haber sido en el papel.

"Voldemort y Lily Luna Potter a luchar hasta la muerte". Kingsley dice y me fijo en una exclamación de sorpresa.

"¡No!" mi madre grita.

"Ella No!" James y Al gritan juntos.

"Ella no tiene la edad suficiente!" mi tío Ron dice.

"Es una niña!" Mi abuela dice.

"Ella es sólo una niña!" Tía Hermione dice.

"No, no es ella!" Teddy y Victorie gritar.

"Lily?" Roxanne le pregunta nerviosamente mirando a mí.

"Diablos, no!" Hugo grita.

"Lily no se merece esto". Rose dice simplemente.

"No, yo no lo permitirá". Mi padre dice que a través de sus dientes, su voz decidida.

"Sr. Potter, Harry, Voldemort ha visto la profecía". Kingsley dice y miro a mi alrededor en shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno yo había decidido dejar de traducir esta historia, pero en las estadísticas vi que una persona estaba leyendo esto así que lo voy a continuar voy a actualizar en esta semana y la próxima dejando dos días, pero después va a ser solo los viernes**

**PD: TODAS las historias que escriba o traduzca van dedicadas a Serena Princesita Hale**

* * *

Echo un vistazo alrededor con nerviosismo, mi corazón se acelera en el pecho.

"No." mi madre dice ahogando un sollozo mientras ella pone su cabeza en el hombro de mi padre

"¡No! ¡No puede!" James exclama mientras me siento en estado de shock.

"Ella es sólo una niña. Demasiado joven." Mi abuela dice y miro alrededor y Scorpius me mira.

"Lily? ¿Estás bien?" Scorpius pregunta mientras me sacudo violentamente, y luchar para ganar compostura.

"Necesito un minuto." Digo en voz baja y me pongo de pie y empujar mi silla, todavía temblando violentamente.

"Iré con ustedes." Scorpius dice y lo miro y asiento con la cabeza a medida que caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

A medida que la fría brisa de la noche me golpea me quedo con el pequeño lago que mi abuelo había hecho para entretenernos, y mantener el aire caliente procedente, volviéndonos locos en el calor de verano.

Ahora me agacho sobre la roca y la agito violentamente como Scorpius envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me derrumbo en él .

Nunca lloré, nunca, y yo no estaba a punto de ahora, pero yo sólo quería que se celebrará a sentirse seguro de nuevo.

"Shh ... no voy a dejar que te pase nada." Scorpius dice y yo lo mirara como nos sentamos, yo entre sus piernas.

"¿Cómo?" Le pido a mi pelo rojo largo que sopla en el viento al mirar hacia abajo en el lago remolino.

"Voy a estar con ustedes en cada paso del camino. Usted no va a hacer esto solo." Scorpius dice y me miró.

"¿En serio?" Pido estallar en una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Lily. Eres mi chica." Scorpius dice y besa mi pelo.

"¿Cómo podría usted sin embargo me amará después de nuestra ruptura? Después de lo que pasó?" Le pregunto y él suspira.

"Lily que era el pasado. Te amo, y yo siempre he hecho y siempre lo hará." Scorpius dice y le besa en la mejilla.

"Después de lo que te hice?" Le pregunto y él suspira.

"Hey, no te preocupes por eso. Yo no era tan perfecto." Scorpius dice.

"Usted realmente quedas conmigo todo el tiempo? Estarás a mi lado?" Le pregunto y él sonríe.

"Yo no estaría en otro sitio." Scorpius dice y él descansa su barbilla en mi pelo.

"Te amo, Scorpius." Susurro y él me mira.

"Te quiero tanto, Lily." Scorpius dice y con eso él besa mis labios suavemente y suspiro como el viento envía un escalofrío por mi espalda.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver a entrar." Digo y Scorpius me mira.

"Lily, sé que esto es un mal momento." Scorpius empieza a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

"Sí, Scorpius. Estamos juntos. Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera." Digo y él sonríe y me besa en la mejilla.

"Te quiero para siempre, Lily". Scorpius dice y me sonrió mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

"Nos vamos a enfrentar esto juntos ¿no?" Le pregunto y él asiente con la cabeza.

Tomo su mano mientras caminamos hacia el interior, y me siento.

"Lily, querida. Estamos llegando con un plan. Siéntate." Mi madre dice y lo hago, en el regazo de Scorpius.

"No de nuevo". James dice con una leve sonrisa.

Sacudo la cabeza y rodar mis ojos.

"Lily, vamos a llegar a que la profecía se ve fue el señuelo." Mi padre dice.

"No es tan tonto, papá." Digo y niega con la cabeza.

"Se va a trabajar, Lily." Mi papá dice.

"No, no lo haré." Digo.

"Lily no tendrá que luchar contra él." Mi padre dice y yo suspiro.

"Puedo y voy a hacer esto." Digo y mi padre empieza a hablar, pero Kingsley lo interrumpe.

"El derecho de Lily. Tenemos que hablar de lo que podemos hacer para ayudar." Kingsley dice.

"Sin duda que no!" mi madre grita.

"¡No! No quiero que la vida de mi única hija en peligro." Mi padre dice y sacude la cabeza.

"Voy a estar bien. Kingsley, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser capaz de hacer esto?" Lo que pido.

"Uno tiene que ser entrenado." Kingsley dice.

"En?" Lo que pido.

"La formación psíquica, corrección de entrenamiento." Kingsley dice.

"Ella ya ha entrenado físicamente." Roxanne dice.

"¿Qué?" Kingsley pregunta.

"Hice gimnasia cuando era niño, y ganó el título nacional. Entonces hice voleibol y pista." Digo.

"¿En serio? Eso es bueno. Será mucho más fácil." Kingsley dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Ella era la estrella de su equipo." Roxanne dice.

"Hiciste bien conmigo." Digo y ella sonríe.

"Siempre lo será." Roxanne dice y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"No." mi padre dice con firmeza.

"No es su decisión." Digo y niega con la cabeza.

"Sí lo es, Lils. Eres mi hija, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada." Mi padre dice.

"Es mi decisión y mi decisión está tomada." Digo determinado.

"Lily Luna Potter me escuchas," dice mi padre pero Teddy lo interrumpe.

"Lily, James, Al, Scorpius, Roxanne, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo fuera y dejar que los adultos tienen algo de tiempo para sí mismos?"Teddy dice.

"Por supuesto." James se queja adormilada.

Empezamos a salir, pero me quedo quieto, no quiere dejar este argumento.

"Lily". Cortezas de Teddy y yo resplandor fuertemente a todo el mundo.

"No haga decisiones por mí." Que cierre y luego le doy la vuelta el pelo largo de color rojo por encima de mi hombro y salgo.

"¿Debemos realmente estar fuera en este momento?" Victorie pide tomando la mano de Teddy.

"Me tienes a mí." Teddy dice sonriente y la mano es inmediatamente anhelo de mi varita, mi varita que convenientemente se me había olvidado en la casa.

"Tengo una idea." James dice.  
"Bueno, eso es brillante sangriento. ¿Cuál es tu idea de disparar dardos a los demás?" Que cierre y James sonríe ligeramente.

"Yo estaba pensando más en la línea de la práctica." James dice enviarme una mirada y me sonriera amplia.

"Está bien, conseguir su culo listo para pulpa." Murmuro mientras camino hacia la puerta.

"Lily se queda con nosotros." Teddy dice.  
"Tengo que tener mi varita estúpido." Digo y me adentro Camino de vuelta, interrumpiendo una conversación muy caliente.

"Ella es sólo 16! No quiero que se vaya a través de lo que he pasado!" mi padre grita señalando con el dedo a Kingsley.

"Esta no es mi elección Harry! Pero lo hiciste, tú lo mataste y que eras sólo un año más!" Kingsley dice con calma.

"¡Maldita sea! No, ninguno sangrienta entienden! Esa es mi niña por ahí!" mi padre grita y me aclaro la garganta, y las cabezas de todos broche de presión de nuevo a mí.

"Lily, querida." Mi madre dice que aclararse la garganta mientras los ojos de mi padre, "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No. Sólo umm ... me olvidé mi varita." Digo y mi padre gemidos.  
"¿Ves ahora? Es olvidadizo, ella es torpe, es una niña, y ella es mi hijo y voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerla." Mi padre dice.

"Bueno, umm ... esto es incómodo, me voy a tomar mi varita, y quizás mi mochila." Digo y me agarro mi mochila que había hecho la noche anterior con mis hermanos y primos.

Era una mochila de emergencia con ropa, un mapa, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y muchos más suministros muy necesarios.

Me honda sobre mi espalda y agarrar mi varita, y salir de la casa, casi cerrando la puerta cuando escucho una voz detrás de mí.

"Lily, lo siento." Mi padre dice y me miró.

"No es tu culpa." Murmuro mientras camino hacia fuera.

Golpeo la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, queriendo desesperadamente a llorar, pero no podía, no quiero, no en este momento.

"Lily vamos, podemos practicar en la cancha." Al dice en voz baja, ya que me esperan en el borde de la cancha.

"Ven aquí". Scorpius dice al ver mi expresión.

Scorpius envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y suspiro suavemente sus ojos mirándome con curiosidad.

Caminamos en la cancha y encontramos a Teddy.

"Bueno chicos por lo que este es el plan, vamos a extender, Lily es su trabajo sacarnos. Usando sólo impresionantes hechizos." Teddy dice y me miró.

"Teddy debemos hacer esto?" Yo digo y Teddy suspira y una gran ráfaga de luz verde llena el cielo de la noche.

"¡Abajo!" Scorpius grita y empuja mi debajo de él como un hechizo apenas nos echa de menos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Roxanne grita.

"Reúnanse! Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Teddy grita y toda la carrera hacia la otra, todavía en cuclillas, y la mano de Scorpius en la parte baja de mi espalda.

"Escucha aparate de aquí en el bosque donde sea! ¿Me oyes? Encontrar un lugar seguro y quedarse allí! Entonces quiero que se aparezcan en Hogwarts cuando la escuela comienza ¿entiendes?" Teddy grita sobre las voces airadas y los vientos de los chorros de luz verde se disparó hacia nosotros.

"¿No vienes?" Le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.

"Ellos me necesitan aquí! Estarás bien. Manténgase a salvo y permanecer juntos!" Teddy grita y me besa la frente antes de que James me agarre fuertemente por la muñeca y todos aferrarse el uno al otro.

"Lily!" Escucho mi grito padre y me pongo de pie y lo miro  
"¡Papá!" Le grito y él me mira como me esquivar un chorro de luz roja.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Teddy grita.

"Váyanse!" mi padre grita y le doy una última mirada y siento que soy aspirado por el ombligo.

Aterrice en el suelo, con la espalda excavando en un árbol y gritar cuando siento que mis sangrar de nuevo, y mis rodillas están muy raspada y sangrando un poco también.

"Lily". Scorpius dice y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me mantiene cerca de él.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.

"No sé, me encanta." Scorpius dice como pantalones Roxanne de aire.

"Dios mío,fue divertido." Roxanne pantalones fuera y Pongo los ojos.

"Sólo tú Rox, pensaría que fue muy divertido." Digo y Al grita.

"¿Estás bien, Lily?" Al pregunta.

"Sí, muy bien." Murmuro mientras me levanto y Scorpius me coge de la mano y Roxanne pone su brazo con el mío y yo niego con la cabeza.

"Maldita sea que duele." James dice que se levanta mientras se limpia la sangre fuera de sus piernas.

Me estremezco y Scorpius se quita la capucha revelando su pecho desnudo, y lo pone alrededor de mis hombros y mi yo deslizo mis brazos a través de él.

Olía exactamente como él, maravilloso, increíble, y fuerte, era el olor Abercrombie(1) y me dieron ganas de profundizar en él.

"Maldita sea, Lils. ¿Por qué usar esa cosa escasa?" Santiago pregunta y yo sacudo la cabeza.

"Sólo notado eso? Dios que estás loco." Digo y él sonríe.

"Tú sabes que me amas." James dice y sacude la cabeza.

"Me encantaría que si te callas de una puta vez." Murmuro y James sonríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo.

"Ese es imposible." Al dice.

"Sí, probablemente. Sólo había que darle una oportunidad, sin embargo." Digo y Scorpius se ríe.

"Así que en un tono mucho más oscuro, vamos a averiguar dónde demonios estamos." Al dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

"Sí, podríamos hacer eso." Digo.

"Quédate cerca de mí." Susurra Scorp en mi oído y yo asiento con la cabeza mientras caminamos recto.

El sol comenzaba a elevarse, y mis pies dolían como Vans(2) no eran exactamente los zapatos de senderismo.

"Usted no sabe dónde estamos?" Yo pregunto a James mientras caminamos por una colina.

"No. Teddy eligió donde íbamos a ir." James dice.

"Echo de menos la casa." Al dice y sacude la cabeza.

"Al, que sólo ha perdido en casa porque se olvida de los alimentos." Digo poniendo los ojos a medida que continuamos caminando.

"Obviamente." James dice y yo sonrió.

* * *

**Comentario del autor 13kali: Bueno chicos, así que sé que se trataba de un capítulo muy importante en la historia y te prometo que habrá más acción!¿Alguna idea de dónde estan? Gracias chicos por favor revise!**

**Comentario del traductor: ya se va notando "cosas" entre Scor y Lily y eso que este capitulo es relativamente el principio en el ultimo capitulo van a tener una gran sorpresa :) los quiero mucho y espero que dejen review me haría sentir muy feliz y así podría actualizar mas rapido**


End file.
